


I Love You

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [86]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Clint, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, all fluff, daddy!Phil, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil, age players. </p>
<p>Clint has an accident, and it's up to daddy Phil to make him feel better (which isn't very hard!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Could you write more of little!Clint and daddy!Phil? Maybe Clint has a daytime accident and Phil cleans him up and gives him cuddles? I love your writing!

Phil and Clint had been together for over 15 years, 10 of which had been interspersed with very comforting age play. 

Phil and Clint had a very close relationship as daddy and son (and of course, an intimate relationship as man to man), but it wasn’t one that they advertise. 

They weren’t exactly embarrassed, per se, but it wasn’t the thing they were most proud of. 

Phil of course, was the daddy in the relationship. This was obvious, just from when you first met the mild-mannered but badass SHIELD Agent. 

Clint was the son in the relationship. Though the better term would be… baby. 

Baby boy to be exact. 

Whenever either of them needed to let off some steam, Clint would turn into a baby - and Phil would be his loving daddy. 

That being said, they only did this during the nighttime when no one else was around. 

Today was different though. 

Today they had their first day off in years, and they were using it for some much needed relief after a hard few months of back-to-back missions. 

 

~

Phil was in the kitchen making lunch for the two of them (healthy finger sandwiches and milk for the both of them), when he heard a loud whine. 

Dropping his tea towel down, Phil jogged into the bedroom they used as their ‘nursery’.

“Clint? Sweetheart? Baby boy?”

Clint was on his bed crying loudly. 

Frowning, Phil walked forward and sat down on the bed. “What’s wrong baby? Daddy’s here now”

Clint rolled over to face him, and Phil found the source of the problem. 

“Awww, poor baby. Did Daddy’s little boy have an accident?”

Clint sniffed and nodded his head, tears still pooling in his eyes. 

Phil smiled and stroked Clint’s hair back. “That’s no big deal sweetheart. Daddy will clean you up, and you’ll be better in no time!”

Lifting Clint into his arms (a feat that wasn’t as easy as Phil made it appear), Phil walked them both into the en suit bathroom.

“One changing, coming up!” Phil said with a smile as he laid Clint down on the counter, before tickling his tummy.

Clint giggled and kicked his legs a bit as Phil rolled up his sleeves. 

“Alright, hold still little one so I can change you” Phil cooed. 

Clint held still (as much as he could), as Phil got off everything that was soiled.

Smiling at Clint and tickling his tummy, Phil back on a new diaper. 

“There we go, good as new!” Phil said cheerfully. 

Clint giggled gleefully and reached up towards Phil. Phil lifted him up and carried Clint into the bedroom for some much needed cuddles. 

Not even twenty minutes later, Clint was drooling and Phil was unable to move.

“Love you baby boy” Phil whispered softly with a smile as he too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
